The End of the Earth
by rotcneo
Summary: With the events that ocurred at the end of his sixth year plaguing him, Harry returns to Privet Drive. As the weight of his responsibility starts to crush him he begins to lose all hope until he finds himself at the End of the Earth. HBP Spoilers! HG, RHR


**Title: **The End of the Earth

**Author: **Rotcneo

**Disclaimer: **Oh man...if only I owned Harry Potter...

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic ever! I'm hoping to update every week but my Professors may have other ideas. Also, if anyone would like to beta I'd be very appreciative. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review

Harry looked outside the window of his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was difficult to see the terrain around him due to the excessive amounts of rain coming down from the sky, almost as if the heavens were mourning with him and everyone else over the death of Albus Dumbledore. Luckily, the rain managed to hold off until after Harry and his friends had boarded the train, not that any of them would have really noticed. The compartment was silent except for the sound of the rain; like Harry, everyone seemed to be lost within their own minds, contemplating what Dumbledore's death meant both personally and to the war. As Harry looked around the compartment he saw Ron staring down at his shoes while Hermione was pretending to read a book, Ginny, who was sitting next to him, was looking directly at him. As Harry nervously met her gaze he offered a weak smile, their last conversation preying heavily on his mind. He knew that breaking up with her was the best way to keep her safe, he just couldn't get past the fact that the days he spent as her boyfriend were some of the best days of his entire life. As soon as Harry broke up with Ginny he realized just how much he loved her and he was having a hard time thinking about what he was going to do without her. She returned his smile with one of her own before turning to look at an invisible spot on the ceiling.

Harry sighed to himself as he looked back out the window, returning to his previous train of thought.

_Why did I just stand there? Dumbledore was murdered right before my eyes and all I could do is stand there and watch._

Almost as if she had known what he was thinking, Harry turned when he felt a hand on top of his. Ginny was looking up at him with wet eyes, as if she was begging him not to believe what he was just thinking. Harry removed his hand from her grasp, not wanting Ginny to think he was going to change his mind about their relationship. Her lower lip trembled as she quickly turned away and though Harry could not see her, he knew that she was crying. Harry turned back to the window, furious with himself for causing Ginny so much pain and frustrated that he could not comfort her.

As the train pulled into the station Harry could see Mrs. Weasley standing next to Remus and Tonks. As they got off the train a sobbing Mrs. Weasley engulfed each of them in bone crushing hugs.

"Now Harry, there is no way we're going to let you go back to those dreadful people, especially after…" Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I can't go to the burrow, as much as I hate living with _them,_" Harry spat in disgust, "it allows me to keep my mum's protection, even if it's only for one more year. Besides, Professor Dumbledore would have wanted me to." Harry looked absolutely miserable as he said this, causing Ginny to start sobbing in her mother's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the woman.

While her mother was comforting Ginny, Harry walked over to Remus and Tonks. As soon as he was in reach Remus pulled Harry into another hug, though not as tight as Mrs. Weasley's. They stood there hugging each other for quite some time until Harry finally spoke.

"It's my fault he's dead, I was there, I was next to him, I could have saved him."

Remus broke off the hug and held Harry at arms length, looking straight into his eyes,

"Listen to me Harry, there is no way you could have known that bastard Snape would kill him. Dumbledore trusted him completely and asked us all to do the same, there is no way you could have stopped what happened that night."

Harry wiped a stray tear off his cheek, wishing with all his might he could believe Remus.

_Why did Dumbledore have so much faith in him? Why? It doesn't matter why, I didn't trust him, I shouldn't have let him near Dumbledore._

Harry quickly turned his back as a fresh round of tears appeared. Wiping them away as best he could he turned around again to see a look of grief pass between Remus and Tonks.

"Er…I don't know how I'm going to get home, I'm not really supposed to apparate." Harry said changing the subject.

"Don't worry Harry, Tonks and I can apparate you there, and we can help you explain to your relatives why you're home early and will be staying there one last time. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," Harry replied weakly. He turned towards the Weasleys to say goodbye but suddenly all he could see was brown, bushy hair as Hermione rushed over and started hugging him.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed, "it's not fair, you shouldn't have to go back to that house alone."

"That's right," Ron exclaimed, his face had a slight tinge of red upon seeing Hermione hugging Harry, "If you can't stay with us mate we should be staying with you."

"That's a wonderful idea! Oh mum can we go live with Harry? He shouldn't be with those dreadful people all by himself!"

Harry was surprised when he heard Ginny beg Mrs. Weasley to come live with him. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the idea. He didn't want to give Ginny the hope that they would get back together, but he wasn't sure if he could tell her no, knowing how much it would hurt her.

"Well dear, I suppose that would be up to Harry, although I'm not so sure his relatives would allow it."

"Don't worry about that Molly, I'm sure Tonks and I can persuade Harry's aunt and uncle to allow his friends to stay."

Everyone looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to give the word. All of a sudden with a loud _Crack _Harry was gone, but not before shouting one single word, looking more miserable than anyone had ever seen him.

"No!"


End file.
